Toast
by Kaykos
Summary: *FIC IS FINISHED* Ginny challenges Draco's pride, what is he to do except prove her wrong? Will she succumb to Draco's amazing charms or be the brave Gryffindor we all know she is and seek revenge on the little bugger? Toast's a yummy factor in the fic!
1. Default Chapter

****

Toast

Ginny inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents of eggs, toast, jam, bacon, and porridge. She twisted her fiery locks back into a loose ponytail. It sure is good to be back at school. Ginny thought finding a spare seat at the Gryffindor table. She happily plopped down, spreading her black cloak out from under her. It neatly fanned out over her chair. As Ginny grabbed for a piece of toast she heard her brother's huff. A trademark it was, no one could sound so exasperated, tired, angry, frustrated, and upbeat all at once as his did. Her chocolate eyes wandered to the Great Hall's door as she reached across the table for the strawberry jam. She neatly spread the jam over her toast as she finally picked out her brother from the mass of seventh years entering the great hall. Ginny slightly blushed as she saw Harry approach her. He quietly sat down next to her, and was soon joined by Hermione. Ron seemed to be absent.

Harry fell into a quiet conversation with Hermione once he had sat down. Ginny strained her ears to grab the slightest bit of conversation, but failed miserably. She rolled her eyes, the way those three can get so cliquey, it is disgusting! She inwardly grunted, taking a bite of her breakfast. Hermione sharply turned to Ginny.

"Ron didn't mention doing anything stupid to Malfoy lately, did he?" she asked, her bushy hair bobbing up and down as she cocked her head to the side.

"Erm- not that I can recall. Anyway, you two are with him more than I," she muttered, looking from one to the other curiously.

"Well, he was in a pretty bad mood this morning because of something Malfoy said on the train yesterday," Harry replied biting his bottom lip. Ginny melted with affection. He looks so adorable when he does that. Ginny thought resting her head on her propped up hand. She covered the action by putting a pensive look on her face.

"Hmm, I haven't seen him either. What did Malfoy say this time anyway?" she finally let out.

"Oh the usual poor stupid Muggle-loving Weasley, you know," Hermione replied knowing full well that Ginny might not be able to carry on a full conversation with Harry. She offered Ginny a supporting smile but her head snapped the other way when Harry's eyes, directed at the door, grew wide. Ginny looked over also placing her toast down on her plate.

Ron burst the doors open, earning a few disapproving looks from the teachers, and stomped over to the Gryffindor table. His blue eyes blazed as he reached over the table for some eggs. He piled food onto his plate, picked up his fork forcefully, and began stabbing the eggs.

"Well they certainly didn't do anything to you!" Ginny pointed out, putting her hand on top of Ron's, trying to get him to calm down.

"Well, when they remind you of Slytherin slime, they bloody sure did!" He snapped icy blue eyes boring into Ginny. She quickly removed her hand from him, and looked down at her toast.

"Honestly Weasley, snapping at your own sister all because of me? I'm flattered!" a cold drawling voice came from behind Ginny. She looked up, only to find the cold face of Draco Malfoy staring down at her. She returned her shy gaze to her toast, picked it up, and began munching. Ron on the other hand, was fuming.

"You did nothing, you bouncing ferret!" Ron snapped, remaining seated. Draco comically stumbled back, landing in Crabbe and Goyle's grasps. Ron stood up, forcing his seat flying backwards.

"Awe does ickle Ronniekins have a widdle problem with me?" Draco leered, a blonde curl flying in front of his face. Ginny peered up at him, a few toast crumbs clutching to her lips. Boy has he changed. She mentally pointed out. Indeed he had changed. Draco no longer wore his hair slicked back; he just let it go, puffy and curly. Then again that's what happens when the years fly by. Ginny found herself smiling up at him, thinking of his looks. Once she realized what she was doing, her head snapped back down to her toast. She stayed out of quarrels the best she could, usually.

Ron jumped forward, but was restrained by Harry and Hermione who were clutching him as tight as they could so he wouldn't make minced meat out of Draco.

"Can't come up with a good retort these Muggle-loving Weasels can they?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle. They laughed appreciatively. Ginny deeply inhaled. She was not going to let him completely ruin her brother's day. 

Tired of their constant bickering, Ginny slammed down her toast. Ron glanced back at her wonderingly, but turned back to Draco when he threw another snide remark at him. Ginny stood up, removed her hair from its ponytail, and glided over to Draco. His back was currently turned away from her, since he was too busy teasing Ron. She gently tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Oh my God, it's the attack of the friggin Weasels! What do you want?" he grumbled, annoyed that he was being distracted. Crabbe and Goyle grunted amused at his response. Well they're well trained. Ginny mumbled to herself, looking down at her black scuffed shoes.

"Leave Ron alone, you're no better than us,'' she stuttered, trying to force the right words out. Please don't let him get me mad... please. Ginny chanted in her head.

Draco seemed to have been taken aback. "Excuse me?" he sputtered out unbelievingly, spinning fully around to face her. Ron made a few attempts to get Draco to notice him instead of Ginny, but alas Draco was focused on Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermoine, and she gave Ginny her famous uplifting smile. Ginny sucked in a deep breath, tore her eyes from her shoes, and mustered up the courage to look in Draco's eyes. A cold shiver ran down her spine as his cold gray eyes met her warm chocolate orbs. She forced herself to remain looking him in the eye.

"I said... you are no better than us," Ginny spat frustrated with him already. He raised a single eyebrow, sending it into the depths of his hidden forehead.

"Explain to me why you think you can even speak in my presence little girl. You are scum; you have no name as far as I care. You were only put here to worship the sniveling Potter. Do not tell me that your pathetic, poor, Muggle-loving family is better than mine. I alone am ten times better!" he lashed out with scorn, making Ginny shudder. Ron was being held back by Harry, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus; and to think they were barely holding him back.

"Excuse me? Who died and made you God around here? I don't believe anyone did, so why don't you get one of your little cronies to remove your head from your fat arse, although it's stuck up so far, I doubt anyone could get it out now. And when you do, I'll gladly tell you every pathetic reason that I alone am better than a God forsaken Death Eater! Besides I'm not little, I'm sixteen!" Ginny fumed, her fists clutched tightly in balls, hanging about her hips. The sun was hitting her hair, making it flame just as her attitude had been moments ago. Ginny slowly took in a breath, getting her heart to slow down, suppressing her anger. Draco stumbled back, amazed by her temper, but remained composed.

"Did that pathetic excuse for a wizard, Potter, really brainwash you all that bad, or is he just that good in bed?" Draco asked, eyes lighting up. He watched as a bright blush spread across her face. She unconsciously straightened her skirt as she could only imagine what her face could look like at that moment.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know, but I'm sure he's a hell of a lot better than you are!" Ginny hissed, turning on her heel. She wasn't about to take anymore of his crap. She listened to her fellow Gryffindor's cloud of laughter, but rushed out of the great hall afraid she would cry if she kept it up with him.

"He sure knows how to make a girl feel special," Ginny sniffled as she flung the great hall's doors open. She stepped out into the hallway, but could go no further so she slumped down against the wall.

"No one will come for me, they'll be too busy with Ron!" she sobbed to herself, bringing her knees up to her chest and burying her head inside. Her body shook violently with every ragged breath she drew in. Tears leaked out of her eyes no matter how hard she tried to suppress them, Draco's harsh words echoing in her head.

"No one ever cares about me. I'm always second choice, no not even, seventh!" she sobbed into her knees. 

"Bill and Percy were head boy, Charlie was Quiddich captain, Fred and George were class clowns, Ron has two loving friends... what do I have to be proud of?" she asked herself, plunging into self-pity. Ginny sat in that same corner, just crying. Letting all her anger and fear out in droplets of water.

"There must be something wrong with me if all these people find so much fault in all my actions," she shuddered. A single tear fell down her cheek, tracing a path to her lips. She licked it away softly, and sat up. Before she could do anything, the Great Hall doors swung open large enough to admit one person. 

Draco Malfoy appeared, closing the door sharply behind him. He turned around to walk away, but swiveled around when he heard Ginny's gasp of surprise. She jerked herself to a standing position, wiped the tear streaks from her cheeks, and turned to leave. She felt his fingers wrapping around her wrist, keeping her from leaving. She yelped in protest and pain, but he did not soften his grip.

"Weasley," He drawled, a smirk spreading across his lips. Ginny snapped around to face him, her eyes still watery. He loosened his grip suddenly, seeing the look in her eyes, but proceeded to go on about his business.

"Haven't you done enough for my family and I? You've succeeded in making our lives miserable, there, I said it. I ADMIT IT! You achieved your goal, so can't you just leave us, especially me, alone? You are seventeen years old now, haven't you grown out of this by now?" she asked, a single tear slithering down her face.

"Do I scare you Virginia?" He asked, voice soft, emotionless. She took a retreating step back towards the wall, limiting the area separating her from it. He knows my name? she wondered.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked him, purposely avoiding his question, not knowing if she was able to truthfully answer it. He took a step close her, reducing the space between his body and hers.

"Do I scare you?" he repeated, warm breath brushing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, taking in the situation, trying to step back, but found she couldn't. Unbelieving she reached behind her, her hand met with the cold stone. She looked down at her shoes and then back up at him, contemplating her answer. All she offered was one word.

"No," she said lamely, looking into his eyes. They were swirling with mischief, and danger. She immediately regretted her answer. Ginny tore her eyes away, anything would be better than looking into his dangerous eyes. Her eyes fell on his lips. They were so full and soft. So sweet, and kissable. Ginny let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. A warm sensation lighted in Ginny as he leaned towards her. She could feel his hand gently brush past hers, sending a jolt up her spine. His body pressed close to her, and Ginny felt his erotic heat slam against her body as if he was someone completely different. Draco leaned close to Ginny; his lips gently brushed her ear.

"Good," He muttered. He withdrew his face from hers; his warmth gradually escaped her. She gave a sigh of protest, and that's when it happened. He placed his soft lips tenderly on hers, and kissed her fully. Sweet tender pain surged through Ginny's body. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into him, kissing him back. He teased her lips with his tongue until she parted them slightly. She parted her lips, letting his tongue slither into her mouth. She tasted the sweetness of his breath, soft and juicy, just as strawberry jam. 

Her heartbeat quickened as he explored the regions of her mouth, he tickled her, making her moan with pleasure. Her knees became weak, and it was all she could do to keep from collapsing. She felt his arms twist about her hips to pull her closer to him. Ginny's hands flew to his chest, grabbing his shirt for support. He responded, passionately nibbling at her lower lip. She let out a sigh of pleasure as his teeth gently grazed it. 

Regaining her strength her hands slithered up to his neck, kneading his silky hair gently, pushing her body close to his, wanting every moment to last longer. His aroma entangled her. She couldn't help but sense the fresh smell of rain that was clinging to his body. He felt her presence clutching to him and smiled, she broke their kiss with short, soft kisses.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. A crimson blush spread across her face like wild fire, as her eyes narrowed into daggers. Her breathing soon slowed to its normal pace, but not her heart. It was still fluttering madly high up in her chest.

"Still think Potter's better Virginia?" He asked, a smirk spreading across his face as he placed his finger under her chin. She jerked her head back in disgust, and was about to spit a witty retort at him, only he picked a napkin wrapped item out of his cloak pocket, and threw it at her.

"Here you forgot this," he said, turning oh his heel. Ginny gracefully caught the package, and looked suspiciously at it. What could I have possibly forgotten, I didn't even take anything to breakfast? she wondered, turning it around in her hands. There was a note written on it.

Got you back Weasley.

She gasped at the message written on the napkin. She ripped the napkin off, only to find her piece of toast... missing a huge chunk. He undoubtedly had taken a large bite. She growled under her breath, and looked up to scowl at him, but she only caught a glimpse of his back just before he disappeared behind a door. She straightened her robe and chased after him.


	2. A Shocking Surprise

****

Chapter 2 A shocking surprise

"You're going to get it Malfoy!" Ginny huffed as she dashed off down the corridor to confront him. She stared straight ahead, her mind so fixed on Draco she didn't see the door open two inches from her face. It smacked into her, sending her flying onto the cold stone floor.

"OUCH!" she roared rubbing her sore face. Ginny looked up, her chocolate eyes swirling with anger only to meet the half composed, half annoyed Ron. He extended a hand to her, and pulled his little sister up in one swoop.

"Sorry Gin, about the mess with Draco, and the door," he chortled looking at her ever reddening face. Her dagger eyes shot up to him.

"Why are you laughing?" she barked placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"You just look so... how shall I say this, red?" he pointed out. Ginny looked down at her outfit. A Gray skirt, red blouse, black robes. She looked down at her wrist to see her red scrunchie gripping it, and then she tugged on her red hair.

"Okay, so I'm red. Do you have a problem with it?" Ginny grumbled. Ron stopped laughing and looked at her quizzically.

"What's eating you Gin? I swear, if Malfoy did anything to you I'll kill him!" he exclaimed, face hardening. He glanced around himself for Draco, but Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Nothing. It's not like you would care anyway. You'd be too busy doing something with Harry and Hermoine!" Ginny huffed turning her cold back to him. Ron placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Is that what you think? You think I'd place Harry and Hermione above you?'' he asked in his most soothing voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think... no it's what I KNOW!" Ginny snapped turning around and throwing his hand off her shoulder. "You never spend time with me. Everything's all about them. Here I can quote some of our conversations for you: 'Hey Ron, want to go to Hogsmead with me?' 'Sorry Gin, I already promised Harry and Hermione I would go with them!' Oh and there's more Ron, care for me to elaborate?" she practically screamed switching voices for her quotes.

"What about when I wanted to play exploding snap with you... you had to go out with Harry for one thing or another. Or what about when I needed you to help me with my homework? You told me no because you were, gasp, busy! You never spend time with me. Whatever happened to 'family comes first' Ron?" Ginny sighed, eyes filling with tears, a single tear streaking down her face. Ron extended his hand and brushed it away, unsure of what he was to do.

"Well, are you going to hug me, or just let me stand here crying?" she asked, a small smile creeping across her lips, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Ron grinned down at her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. Honestly I am. I never meant to make you feel so alone," Ron cooed, rubbing his sister's back. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"S'okay Ron, and yes it was Draco who put me in my foul mood," she sighed letting her eyes roam the corridor even though it was hopeless looking for him now.

"I knew it! I'll get him back for you, I swear I will! No one treats my baby sister like that!" he roared, attempting to run off aimlessly into the halls. Ginny forcefully wrapped her hands around his wrist to stop him.

"Oh no you won't Ronald Weasley! This is my battle and I'll be the one to fight it!" she warned.

"B-b-b-b-ut!"

"But nothing! I'm old enough to handle my own problems now. Sheesh Ron, you'd think you would treat me my age instead of four wouldn't you?" Ginny replied raising her eyebrow high into her forehead just as Draco had. A shiver jolted up Ron's spine. _She looks just like Draco when she does that!_ He thought.

"You're looking at me like I've got ten heads or something again! What is it this time?" she asked unsure whether or not she wanted his answer. He waved his arm muttering that it was nothing. She looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, okay. I won't harm a single hair on Draco's head, for you at least!" Ron burst out unable to handle the tension that was building between them. Ginny gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Ron, you don't know what it means to me that you've finally seen that I've grown up,'' she smiled linking her arm in his.

"May I walk you to class Mr. Weasley?" she asked between giggles.

"It would be your honor!" he joked. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"I need to go get my things for class anyway, will you join me?" she asked seriously. He nodded his head and bounded up the Main Hall's steps. She had to rush to keep up with him.

"I saw Draco run out of the Great Hall right after you. Did he say anything to you?" Ron asked, trying to make polite conversation. Ginny squirmed, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Er- well, he... uh, he just asked me if I was... er if I was happy being a Muggle-lover and then left," Ginny finally spat out. She looked curiously over at Ron, wondering if he bought her awful lie. He was staring straight ahead of him.

"Stupid git can't even come up with anything new, can he?" Ron finally replied, looking down at Ginny. She offered a weak smile.

"Nope!" she chimed. Ron looked as if he was contemplating something.

"Oh no you don't Ron! You promised me you wouldn't do anything to him!"

"Awe, come on Gin! Just let me curse his nose off or something!" Ron said, an eager yet psychotic look taking over his face. A huge grin spread crept from ear to ear as he clenched his fists happy at the thought. Ginny stopped walking.

"First of all NO, and second of all, who gave you the sugar?" she asked.

"Puh-wease!" Ron asked, putting on a puppy dog face, ignoring the second part of her question. Ginny huffed.

"Lets just put it this way, if you say a word to Draco about me, I tell Hermione how you sat at home pining over her all summer!" he jumped back with surprise.

"I do no such thing!" he pouted.

"Oh yes you do! Don't think I don't know what you do in your room, you know I can find all the crumpled up love notes in the trash if I like..." Ginny pointed out. Ron glared at her. Ginny glared back.

"Oh fine!" Ron said throwing his hands up. Ginny smiled.

"Hoghair," Ginny mumbled to the fat lady who admitted them into the Gryffindor common room. She raced up to her dormitory, grabbed her books, and ran back down to meet Ron. 

Ginny stopped abruptly when she saw two figures cuddling in front of the fireplace. Ginny couldn't quite make out who they were since the couch's back was facing towards her, so she stealthily peeked around the corner of the staircase to see bushy brown hair and straight, yet messy, black hair. Ginny gasped, dropping her books on the floor. 

Startled from the clash, she heard them both jump up. Ginny picked up her books, and rounded the corner of the staircase slowly. She saw Hermione's eyes pleading her for forgiveness. Ginny turned her gaze away from Hermione and placed them on Harry. She took in his messy tuff of black hair, and his brilliant green eyes shyly peaking out from behind her glasses.

"It's not what it looks like," Harry began twisting his foot on the carpet.

"For Merlin's sake, you don't need to be apologizing to me." Ginny choked, fighting back tears. Hermione heaved a sigh as Ron came bounding down the stairs. They all turned their heads to Ron. Harry jerked his head back to Ginny, his eyes pleading her not to tell him. 

Ginny felt her heart drop and she flinched with the realization that Harry would never and has never liked her_. He only sees me as his best friend's little sister... how could I have missed it all these years? What could have possibly have made me think that Harry Potter would like me, Ginny Weasley?_ She thought, eyes glazing over with tears.

Not able to take it anymore Ginny turned on her heel and ran out of the common room, leaving her brother's and his companion's eyes lingering on her. Tears streamed down her cheeks in rivers as she ran, her once fiery hair streaming out behind her. The twinkle had disappeared from her eyes. She ducked into the bathroom, running to a stall.


	3. Such a Tease

****

Chapter 3 Such a Tease

Ginny heard footsteps enter the bathroom.

"Ginny? Are you in here?" she heard Hermione's voice call out. Quietly Ginny picked her feet off the floor and onto the toilet so she wouldn't be seen. She heard Hermione's exasperated huff as she walked out of the bathroom. Ginny let her feet down, burying her head in her hands.

"Having a bad first day back?" a voice squeaked from behind Ginny. She swung her head around coming face to face with Moaning Myrtle.

"No... Just felt like crying." Ginny snapped sarcastically. A frown spread across Myrtle's face.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't give you the right to snap at me!" she grumbled, flying under the stall and crashing into the toilet next to Ginny only seconds later.

Ginny grumbled, annoyed. She couldn't even get a moments peace in the girl's toilet. She picked up her books, ready to go off to class. She stopped momentarily at the mirror to glance at her reflection. Ginny muttered a spell under her breath, taking the red out of her eyes. She forced a smile, looking at it in the mirror, and then walked out.

"It's Malfoy's fault really..." Ginny began, blaming her bad day on the most reasonable person. _If everyone else can blame him for their troubles, so can I. Besides, he did really start this whole mess. If he hadn't kissed me I wouldn't be upset, if I wasn't upset I wouldn't have ran to the common room so late to gather my things. If I had done it earlier I wouldn't have seen Harry and Hermione and my whole little secure world would keep on spinning. But would I really have rather not known my dream was crushed?_ Ginny pointed out to herself.

"What's my fault?" she heard a familiar voice drawl, interrupting her thoughts. Ginny swept around to face him, a frown plastered to her face.

"My bad day if you must know!" she mumbled.

"Oh shut it Weasley, we all have our own loads to carry!" he huffed. Ginny looked up at him.

"You know, I don't need this right now, okay?" she grunted walking away from him and to her class. He rolled his eyes at her back and continued on his way.

"Who does he think he is?" Ginny grumbled entering Transfiguration. She plopped down next to Colin. His sandy blonde hair loomed over his eyes as he looked at her curiously.

"Care to share?" he asked. Ginny turned to him.

"Wha?" she asked, too busy talking to herself to notice what he had said. Professor McGonogall looked over at them, stood up and began to address the class.

"Oh, just had a bad day so far," Ginny whispered behind her hand to Colin.

"Just because you hold your hand over your mouth doesn't mean that I don't know you're talking. I'm sure that if it was important enough to stop me in the middle of the lecture you wouldn't mind sharing with the class." Professor McGonogall snapped. Ginny blushed.

"Sorry Professor. It was nothing," she mumbled, ashamed. McGonogall gave her a stern nod and continued with her lesson.

*-*-*

"Transfiguration couldn't have drug on anymore if you had stopped time!" Colin moaned once he was out of earshot of his teacher.

"Ginny? Yooh Hoo? Anyone home?" Colin asked tapping on Ginny's forehead.

"Gerrof Colin!" she giggled, wrenching his hand away.

"That hurt..." he sarcastically sniffed. Ginny smiled, and ran off to the Great Hall.

"I'm sort of glad we had double Transfiguration today instead of potions. I would have just died if I had to spend the morning with Snape and all his Slytherin cronies." Ginny smiled walking ahead of Colin. The whole time he was grunting, waving his hands back and forth.

"What is the matter?'' Ginny asked swirling around, stopping in her step when she saw Snape looming right over her, his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"You were saying Miss. Weasley?" he asked narrowing his black, beady eyes.

"I was only saying that transfiguration was stimulating, and it didn't drag on like your class…?" Ginny asked batting her eyelashes. His eye began to twitch, out of the corner of her eye she watched Colin shoot down the hallway begging her to follow. Before Snape could say anything that's exactly what she did.

Once she had caught up with Colin in the Common Room he patted her on the back. "That was BRILLIANT Gin! I never knew you had that in you!" 

She smiled appreciatively waving to an invisible crowd. "Thank you, thank you,"

"I've never heard anyone talk to him like that without receiving a detention or any scrap of punishment,"

"I guess I ran away just in the nick of time then, didn't I?" Ginny asked, a sly smirk spreading across her mouth. Coiln playfully pushed her on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted, pouncing on him, pinning him to the floor. She scrunched her nose, smiling. "Gotchya!" Colin let out a yelp of protest, flipping her over, jumping on top.

"Who's got who now?" he chortled, looking at Ginny's disappointed face. He finally sat up, not getting off of Ginny.

"Who's the best?" he asked.

"Me!" Ginny giggled.

"Not who I was looking for. I guess I'll just have to sit on top of you all day," Colin sighed, summoning one of his books to him. Ginny gasped with despair as he opened a page, letting his eyes skim over it.

"You wouldn't dare!" she screeched, trying to wrench her arms out from under him. He wiggled, making sure he had a tight hold on her. Ginny sat, pondering what to do. Suddenly she sat up, and demanded him to get off of her. When he refused she lifted her head up and bit his leg. Collin yelped in pain and jumped up on his knees, positioned directly above her head.

"Uh..." a voice gasped from behind the two. "If you two are busy with, er- yourselves, I can hold people out of the common room." Dennis muttered, shielding his eyes with his hands.

"Oh!" Colin gasped, jumping from above Ginny. Abruptly, she sat up, her hair all a mess, and straightened her skirt.

"It's not like that at all... really." Colin babbled, looking at the floor.

"Sounds like me earlier. What have you been busy doing Ginny?" Harry asked, stepping into the common room closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Ginny blushed a crimson red, not daring to look up at them.

"Ginny, I need to speak to you up in my room," Ron said, forcefully pulling Ginny up to the boy's dormitory. Ginny looked back helplessly at Hermione, but was swept up the stairs before she could notice. She heard someone bounding up the stairs as Ron pushed her into his dorm room. He set her on his bed.

"What do you think you were doing with Colin? I know you liked Harry, and I'm glad you've noticed that he's too old for you, but going to this extreme is going a bit too far!" Ron huffed as Harry walked in the door. Ginny flinched as Harry heard Ron's speaking her secret aloud.

"You're not some scarlet woman Ginny!" he lectured looking down at her disappointed. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Let her explain, I'm sure it isn't what it looked like," Harry replied.

"It wasn't! Look, he punched me on the shoulder, so I tackled him. Then since he is a boy he turned things around so he was on top and then..." Ginny began, but a wild idea entered her mind from the unbelieving look on her brother's face "Then I stripped down right there and we did it like wild animals. We only had time to put our clothes back on before Dennis came in." Ginny said in her most serious voice, hardly concealing her laughter from Ron's gaping mouth and widening eyes. Ron raised his hand as if he was about to strike her, and all Harry could do was drop to the bed in astonishment.

"Oh, I was only joking. He wouldn't get off me so I bit him, he sat up and that's where you came in," Ginny chortled. Harry and Ron exchanged a look of relief, turning to Ginny.

"You're just lucky Percy, Fred, or George aren't still here, they would have just murdered you if they heard that!" Ron huffed, and marched out of the room. Harry half glanced at Ginny, but stopped her when she went to leave.

"Look Ginny, I never knew or anything," Harry began. She placed her hand over his mouth.

"I knew for a long time that I would only be 'Ron's little sister' to you, although I didn't want to believe it," she muttered, sweeping out the door without another word.

Ginny grabbed Colin's hand, dragging him out of the common room with her. He looked at her quizzically, but followed all the same. She took him down a few corridors, around plenty of corners, and finally stopped at a stone gargoyle.

"Oh, how cute, little sixth years sneaking off to snog!" Pansy drawled as she rounded the corner. Ginny turned throwing dagger eyes at her.

"Sod off Parkinson!"

"Watch your tongue around a prefect!" She snapped, throwing out her chest to show her shiny silver prefect badge.

"Does it look like I care? No, so go!"

"Oh, alright. I'm just glad I can get real men like Draco,"

"Oh you mean dogs, sure!" Ginny sputtered marching away.

"Uh... Ginny?" Colin asked, chasing after her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We sort of need to get to class, mind ranting about things after charms?" he pondered aloud. Ginny nodded her head and bounded off to class.

*_*_*

"Where were you all through charms?" Colin demanded.

"Just thinking about how to get back at Malfoy and Parkinison!"

"Er- why? They do that all the time..."

"Because I'm sick of being picked on. It's time they got what they deserved!"

"Need some help?"

"No, I've got a plan... but you need to cover for me since I'm going to skip Defense Against The Dark Arts. Just tell Lupin that I had to deal with some snakes," Ginny spluttered taking off.

Ginny tip toed up to the boy's dormitory, slowly creaking open the door. Seeing that no one was inside she crept in_. Now, Ron's told me about Harry's cloak before so it has to be in here somewhere!_ Ginny thought anxiously, throwing odds and ends out of Harry's trunk.

She let out a gasp of surprise, and happiness, when she found the silvery cloak burried at the bottom. She picked it up, splashing it out behind her. Making sure it worked; she pulled it tightly about her. Her head remained the only visible thing. Ginny twirled around in delight. Careful not to rip it, she took it off, folded it, and tucked it inside her robes.

She crept down to the common room, not bothering to clean up after herself, and tore out of the portrait before anyone could ask her anything. Small tendrils of hair streamed across her face as she ran down the hallway. Ginny paused, looking out the window at the setting sun. She plopped down on the window seat and watched the sun until it has vanished beyond the horizon.

"Daydreaming Weasley?" Draco suddenly drawled from behind her. The tiny redhead whipped around.

"No!" she snapped, her hands balling into fists next to her sides. She looked up at Draco, his blonde hair, gray eyes, and then her eyes fell on his lips. She felt herself lean onto the wall, biting her lower lip. Draco offered her a cold, cruel laugh.

"Looks like you want another kiss eh?" Ginny's eyes flashed, resurfacing on his eyes once more.

"Certainly not!" she huffed, turning on her heel. 

Draco reached out touching her hair softly, gently. Ginny's guard dropped at his touch. She exhaled, yearning for him to hold her. She slowly turned around, facing him. His softened eyes looked into her, searching her. Ginny lifted herself up on her tiptoes a bit so she didn't seem so short, closing her eyes. His hand caressed her milky skin, making her tremble under his touch. Ginny's inside went all a flutter as she felt his face drawing closer to hers, his warm breath swirling across her face.

Ginny peeked open her eyes to take a glance at him. Draco, seeing that she was looking at him, pulled out a piece of toast, and took a large bite.

"This is really good you know," he muttered, sprinting off into the hallway just in time to avoid Ginny's punch. She growled under her breath, muttering to herself that she would get him soon enough and ducked into the nearest bathroom.

Ginny dashed into one of the girl's stalls, placing the cloak across her shoulders. Instantly she was invisible. Ginny smiled inwardly, dashing off to dinner.


	4. Redhead's Revenge

****

Chapter 4 Redhead's Revenge

"Gosh I swear, little Gryffindors trying to sneak out... it's repulsive!" Pansy shrieked from the Slytherin table.

"Who did you catch this time?" a tall brunette asked Pansy, her amber eyes twinkling with wonder.

"Get this, Weasley and Creevy!" Pansy roared, bursting into laughter.

"I always knew Creevy was a bit on the curved side if you get my point, but I thought he would go after Potter, not Weasley!" the brunette pointed out. Suddenly her chair jerked out from under her.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" the brunette asked dumb-founded, looking wildly around her, seating herself properly.

"It was nothing Nevaeh, don't worry about it," Pansy sighed turning to back to her food. "Anyway, it was the Weasley _girl_ that snuck off with Creevy!" Pansy snickered, stuffing a spoon of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Nevaeh gasped in surprise.

"NO! I thought she was too busy worshiping Potter too..." Nevaeh trailed off.

"That's what I thought, but apparently she was really flustered when I mentioned it to her," Pansy concluded, her spoon of mashed potatoes flying up in her face. She groaned in disgust, wiping her face off with her napkin.

"I swear if that's Peeves, I'll sick the Bloody Baron himself on him!" Pansy spat, sitting up. Nevaeh followed suit, and bounded down the stairs to the dungeons. Pansy stopped short at a small stone gargoyle.

"I thought no one was supposed to use magic outside of class!" Nevaeh huffed as she stopped next to Pansy.

"You know no one regards the rules, especially not Slytherins!" Pansy spat at her feet. Nevaeh backed up a bit.

"Geze Pansy, you don't need to go all psycho on me!"

"And you don't need to go soft on me. Perhaps you need to transfer to Gryffindor or something, you've been acting really strange lately," Pansy spat, tossing her golden ringlets over her shoulder.

"Now what's the password again?" she wondered aloud.

"Ice," Nevaeh answered, placing her hand over the gargoyle. A pale green light emitted through the top of its head, a trap door appeared next to them on the floor. Pansy opened it up and trotted through, stopping momentarily when she saw a nearby vase fall over. She shrugged it off, blaming it on Peeves, and disappeared into the floor.

Ginny wiped nervous sweat from her brow when she saw Pansy finally vanishing into the Slytherin Common Room. She heaved a sigh, chanting the Slytherin password over and over in her head as she slumped back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She ducked into the bathroom once more, removing the cloak from her rounded shoulders, quickly tucking it into her school robes. She dashed off to the portrait of the fat lady.

Minutes later Ginny found herself mumbling her own password, climbing inside to her cozy room. Before she could even hit the steps, a blurred figure bounded up to Ginny.

"Where did you go anyway you little sneak?" Colin asked, his eyes practically brimming over with eagerness. Ginny smiled at him, reached up, and patted his head.

"Dear, dear Colin; you'll just have to wait and see!" she sighed.

"Awe, come on! You can tell me," he persisted.

"Oh I would tell you, but, the thing is..."

"WHAT?"

"I, er- well, I um,"

"JUST TELL ME GINNY!"

"You see the thing is, I haven't technically done anything yet..." she mumbled, looking at her feet.

"What do you mean you haven't done anything? I covered you so you could sit around doing NOTHIING? Lupin nearly bit off my head when I told him Nelley accidentally transfigured your finger into a deformed pencil and you had to see Madame Pomfrey!" Colin huffed, disappointment oozing from his voice.

"I'll do it tonight, I promise. Just let me get some sleeep!" Ginny yawned, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Oh alright, I just can't see why you won't tell me what you're going to do!'' Colin shouted at her fading figure.

She lifted her foot to the top stair, determined to get some peace and quiet in her room. After all she needed to rest if she was going to sneak into the Slytherin common room. Ginny twisted the doorknob to the sixth year's girl's dorm, and trudged over to her bed. She plopped down, fully clothed, passing out within an instant.

*_*_*

Ginny's eyes snapped open as her bedside lamp flickered out. She snapped up in her bed, swinging the curtains her roommate had kindly pulled shut, open; and glanced at her watch that was lying on the table. Ginny's eyes grew wide with horror upon seeing that the clock read midnight. She jumped out of bed, wiggling her slippers on. She creaked open the door, careful not to shine the hall's light on any of her roommates.

Ginny flew down the hallway, placing the cloak over her as she ran. One awake portrait oohed as Ginny suddenly disappeared. She flinched_. Bad move Ginny, if they find out what you're doing you could get expelled._ She stopped in her tracks at the thought. _I could get expelled._ Ginny bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether she should, or not.

"If you don't do it now, they'll never be put in their place," the portrait called out, aware that Ginny had stopped.

"Slytherins gave me trouble too, don't worry, I won't tell," the portrait called out again. Ginny sighed, relieved at the portrait's words and dashed off once more, not bothering to see it was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. 

Her heartbeat pounded with nerves as she dashed down the Main Hall's stairs. Her every step seemed to echo through the castle, and around every corner she could have sworn that she heard Filch or Miss. Norris. Ginny panted as she stopped at the stone gargoyle deep in the depths of the icy dudgeon.

A shiver rushed up her spine as a burst of wind swept through the hallway, whipping her cloak off her frigid back. Ginny ducked down on the floor, her hands searching frantically for the liquid-like cloak. Her shirt fell off her shoulder revealing her milky skin kissed with freckles. She reached around the gargoyle, her hand falling on the silky material.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing in the dungeons so late at night?" Draco's voice scolded from behind her. Ginny jumped, bumping her head. She hurriedly pushed the cloak into the nearest crease in the gargoyle. She got up, smoothing her skirt.

"Tell me, why should I explain myself to you…" Ginny snapped, the moonlight caressing her face, setting her hair into a blaze. Her chocolate eyes narrowed with scorn. Draco only pointed at his prefect badge. He took a step close to Ginny. She heaved a sigh; determined not to let her body's will take over her mind. She couldn't help but tense up when he trailed his finger over her pale shoulder, tracing her freckles to her shirt.

"You should really keep your clothes on," he muttered, pulling her sleeve up her shoulder. Conflicting pain surged throughout Ginny's body. She gracefully stepped up close to him, her mind screaming out no. Her mouth filled with saliva, she licked her lips to moisten them. He moved close to her, sweeping her fiery hair behind her ear. He slid his hand down to her cheek, smoothly cupping her face. Butterflies flew up into Ginny's chest; she breathed harder and harder as he closed his eyes, face leaning into hers.

Her mind regaining control, Ginny pushed her hands out, pressing them into Draco's chest. He stumbled backwards, eyes narrowing into daggers.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for?" he screeched, smoothing his hair onto his head. Ginny bit her bottom lip, backing up slowly. Draco raised his arm as to strike her. She flinched, waiting for the blow, only it didn't come. Draco huffed in frustration, smashing a nearby vase into pieces, finally sliding into the trap door.

Before Ginny knew what she was doing, she slipped her slipper in the door. Ginny's eyes widened as she took in the whole situation. It played back right in front of her face. She slumped to the floor, realizing how helpless she was with him. Her hand raised to her face, slowly touching the spot he caressed her cheek.

"Why? GOD DAMN IT, WHY?" Ginny sobbed, pounding her fist on the floor. With every shuddered breath she took in, the more she despised him.

"How can he make me forget everything I stand for with just a single word? How can he make me lose control? Oh, his smirk... God how I hate his smirk. I hate the way he touches me, the way he breathes, even the way he makes me want to kiss him! The way his hair casually falls over his eyes is unnerving. I just hate the fact that I can't keep my mind off of him," Ginny shuddered, her hands raking through her pin straight hair. 

She sighed, picking up the invisibility cloak. She wrapped it tightly around her. Silently, she stood up, tip toeing to the trap door. She opened it up, returning her slipper to her foot, and crept down inside.

A slight chill filled Ginny as she walked down the winding stairs. The coldness of the stone crept through her slippers, freezing her feet. She shivered, pulling the cloak closer to her and continued walking down. Her eyes became droopy with every passing minute. Finally she reached a tall silver door, stone snakes tracing the outlines. Ginny gasped in surprise, a scene from her first year flashing back in her mind.

Flashback

"Come Virginia, I promise everything will be all right," Tom's sugary voice called out, pushing Ginny to open the doors of the Chamber. Her small, frail hand reached out, shaking. She wrapped her frigid fingers around the doorknob, a snake's head. It's eyes moved, staring up at her. Ginny's fingers retreated as she jumped back in surprise.

"I, I... I can't do this. I'm sorry Tom, I can't..." Ginny sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny, you must. I... I need you. Do you hear me? I need you to help me. If you truly want to be with me, you will let me inside!" the diary screamed at Ginny. She clutched it closely reaching out for the door once again. She looked away as the snake handle hissed at her, twisting the door open.

"Good Ginny, good! Now set me down," Tom called out. Ginny hesitantly dropped the diary, it's fall echoing in her head. She slumped to the floor, afraid. Tom's arm came twisting out of the diary, followed by his head and body. She couldn't bare to look on any further, so she burried her head in her skirt.

She felt a slight tap on her shoulder, immediately picking up her head. Tom stood towering over her. His transparent figure reached out a hand to her. She reached up taking hold of his hand. Surprisingly enough, it was solid, and warm. Ginny shyly smiled up at him.

"I told you everything would be alright Virginia," Tom cooed, pulling her into his arms. She felt warmth spreading through out her freezing body. Tom looked down at her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he whispered, planting his lips firmly on hers. Ginny's eyes snapped closed as she kissed him back. A ghostly light passed through their lips, making Tom whole, color fading from Ginny's body. She felt weak, and wrapped her arms around Tom for support. He pulled out of their kiss, looking down at her. His fingers wrapped themselves around tendrils of her hair, as his eyes stared into her chocolate orbs.

"Tom, I'm glad that I got your diary and; I... I," Ginny began, but fainted to the wet stone floor before she could finish her sentence.

End of Flashback

Ginny shivered, remembering his warm lips covering her own. She remembered how grateful she was to have a friend who listened to her with so much attention. She shook Tom from her mind, reminding herself that he only used her. Used her to open the Chamber and make himself whole. He didn't need her then. Just like Draco.

"They're using me, plain and simple," Ginny sighed to herself, extending her hand so it reached the doorknob. Hesitantly, she wrapped her fingers around it, closing her eyes she turned it, forcing the door open. She slid inside, closing the door behind her.

A spacious, yet cold, green common room met her gaze. A chilly silver fire blazed in the fireplace, a dark green leather couch positioned directly in front of it. Ginny stepped across the creaky floor, bounding down the steps.

She clutched her cloak around her waist, feeling the already freezing dungeon becoming colder. _How deep does this thing get?_ Ginny wondered, suddenly stopping in front of a corridor labeled boy's dormitories. She dashed down the hallway, coming to the second to last door that had seventh years carved into it. Ginny took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"I am brave, I am a Gryffindor, I can do this," she chanted to herself slightly parting the door from it's frame. The damp light streamed into the dorm room as Ginny stepped inside. It was finally cut off when she closed the door as quietly as she could. She stared blankly at the four beds; not knowing which one belonged to Draco. Ginny bit her bottom lip uncertainly, gliding over to the nearest bed. She parted the curtain a bit, her eyes meeting a breath taking figure.

Shoulder length chocolate curls framed the boy's face, his rigid chest fluttering with every breath he drew in. He had thrown his blankets off in the night, only to reveal plaid boxers. Ginny gulped as her eyes traced down to a certain large bulge. She snapped the curtain closed, afraid of what she might do, walking briskly over to the next bed.

Before Ginny could peak in-between the curtains of the bed, her eyes were drawn to a green clad book, bound by golden snidget feathers. Sight masked by her cloak, Ginny removed the hood of the invisibility cloak from her head. Her dainty fingers wrapped around the book as she bent down by the dying lamp, her fingers tracing over the golden paint, reading a single word: journal. Curiously, Ginny opened the cover. Looking at the top corner, she found the name she had been hoping to find Draco Malfoy.

She squealed in delight, clutching the Journal to her chest, an image from her first year flickering in her head. She pushed the idea out of her mind. A jolt behind the curtains jerked her back to reality. She heard someone knocking various objects over on their bedside table. Ginny pulled out some of Fred and George's trick eagle quills, swapping it with the journal.

"Who's there?" a scruffy voice demanded from the depths of the bed. Ginny pulled the hood over head, making her vanish from sight. Not a moment later, a rather ruffled looking Draco emerged from behind the curtain. She suppressed herself from giggling when she saw him in nothing but cartoony dragon boxers. His tight abs tensed as Ginny inhaled, messy waves tousled about his sleepy face.

"I said, who's there!" he hissed. Cold shivers rushed up Ginny's spine. Draco's foot dropped to the floor.

"I," the other foot dropped.

"Want," he drew his wand from his pocket.

"An answer!'' he sighed, stumbling right into Ginny, his foot hitting her shin. _Oh shit..._ Ginny inwardly cursed as his eyes narrowed, his wand snapping to her throat.

"Wonder who I've managed to catch..." Draco drawled, a smirk spreading from ear to ear.


	5. A Narrow Escape

Toast Chapter 5 A Narrow Escape

Ginny gulped, the wand inches from her neck. She looked up at his face, which was scanning the room, eyes shaped into sharp slits. Ginny trembled as his silver wand slivered closer to her neck. Losing control, Ginny began shaking... old memories flooding into her mind.

Flashback

Ginny began scribbling furiously on her diary, tired of the whole day. Harry had ignored her as usual, Hermione had been nice enough, but once again Ron had blown her off.

_Tom, I don't understand why he doesn't want to be with me._

Before he went to Hogwarts we always spent time together.

I just don't understand...

Ginny scribbled, tears streaming down her face onto the diary page. Her ink vanished, replaced with the tidy scrawl of Tom Riddle.

_Don't worry about him. He's not worth it. You have me, and_

that's all you need. I need to show you something. Will you

let me? 

Ginny stared blankly at the paper in the book. She chewed on her bottom lip, nervously. Not knowing what to do, she closed the diary and placed it on her bedside table. She tried to step away, but it beckoned her back. Picking it up, a wave of eagerness spread over her, she flicked open the cover. The seam of the pages glowed with a golden light, illuminating everything in the room. Suddenly a gust of warm wind spread over Ginny as she was sucked inside.

She lay immobile face down on the floor. A transparent figure approached her. It was a boy; his dark hair lay tousled on his head as he approached Ginny. He bent down, a gleaming look shining in his thirsty eyes. His hand trailed to her face, he began stroking her hair.

"Get up Virginia," the boy cooed. Ginny's long eyelashes fluttered open, her chocolate eyes staring up at the boy.

"Tom!" she exclaimed; a smile etched on her face as she stood up. He looked down at her tiny frame.

He took a step closer to her, feeling her nervousness. He placed his hand on her waist, but Ginny jerked back. Tom looked curiously down at her. She shifted her eyes to her shoes, letting his hand wander around her waist. Tom's hand slipped inside her pocket, dragging out her mahogany wand.

He snapped the wand so if just barely touched her throat. She gasped in surprise, her breath held up tightly in her lungs. He swished the wand away, watching it clatter onto the floor far away from both of them.

"I was only joking, Ginny," he smiled looking at her full lips. She bit her lower lip, unsure of what Tom had wanted.

"You know, I never thought I would be this nervous with you in person..." Ginny trailed off looking up at Tom. He took a step closer to her, his hand falling on her shoulder. He let his fingers trace the way to her face, finally cupping it gingerly.

"I need you to do me a favor Ginny," he sighed. She looked deep into his black eyes.

"Okay..." Ginny finally resolved aloud. A grin lit Tom's face.

"Ginny, over the time that I've known you, I've grown feelings for you. Truth be told, I just want you to let me kiss you. Nothing more, nothing less!" he sighed, looking at Ginny, eagerly awaiting her answer. Her eyes grew wide.

"You're asking me if you can kiss me?" she gasped unbelievingly. He nodded his head, his hand still lingering on her fair face. She inhaled deeply, considering his plea.

"You may," Ginny mumbled. He let out a soft chuckle as he closed his eyes, bending his head towards hers. Awkwardly Ginny bent her head, awaiting his lips to meet hers. Indeed they did. He pressed lightly on them at first, encircling his hands around her waist. She let her body take control, as she pressed into him, showing him she wanted more. Her hands slithered up to the nape of his neck, her fingers gently kneading his hair. Tom grinned under the kiss, applying more pressure upon the young girl.

Ginny's heart flew up into her chest, every touch he made sending into pure bliss. She could feel warmth entering her, as Tom gently pried her lips open with his tongue. He teased her, tickling her just in the right spots. He made her melt with a yearning for more. She tightened her eyes, closing them fully with complete pleasure.

Tom's transparent body began flickering out; shards of light flowing into Ginny. Soon there was nothing left of him, only Ginny with a malicious look on her face. She cracked her neck, an insane smile creeping across her face.

"Here chick chick chick..."

End of Flashback

Shaking herself out of the memory, Ginny focused on Draco's wand, which was currently only a few millimeters from her neck. She laid her hands quietly on the floor, inching herself backwards until she bumped into the wall. A small rock lay within her reach. Not wasting another moment, she picked up the rock, flinging it across the floor over to the other end of the room.

Draco sighed, bounding over to the noise. Ginny slumped down the wall; relieved he was no longer near her. She pushed herself up, tiptoeing to the door. Seeing that Draco's back was turned to her, she creaked the door open just wide enough to admit her. She slipped out, not bothering to close it behind her.

Ginny sprinted up the steps, and flew out of the common room as fast as she could. She drew in ragged breaths as she approached the trap door. Ginny paused a moment, catching her breath. She sunk silently to the floor, relieved that she was out of Draco's grasp. She quickly stood up, a new eagerness to return to her own common room flooding her.

She eased open the trap door, stepping outside, closing it noiselessly behind her. She took a few steps forward, tripping over her cloak. She yelped with pain as she soared through the air, her cloak completely ripped off her. Closing her eyes sharply she fell headfirst onto the floor.

"Merlin! What in the bloody hell was that?" Ginny faintly heard Draco screech from inside the Slytherin common room. Ginny groaned, turning over, pain surging through out her nose. She whimpered in pain dragging her hand up to her face, cradling it. She half observed the trap door open, Draco scuttling out in his boxers. She felt herself blush. With her last ounce of strength, Ginny grabbed the cloak, covering herself.

Her lulling eyes watched Draco's figure stumbling around the gargoyle, searching for a trace of anyone. Ginny's heart began to beat savagely against her chest, her mind screaming out in fear as Draco was steps away from her. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead as she felt his towering presence looming above her.

A pang of pain struck Ginny's nose, making her yelp in pain. Draco's sharp gaze jerked to Ginny's body, his eyes looking right through here.

"I know you're there Potter!" Draco spat, venom dripping from his voice. Ginny gripped forcefully onto her consciousness, refraining her eyes from rolling to the back of her head. She clutched to the side of the invisibility cloak, her fingers digging into the liquid like material. It scrunched under he touch. Giving up, Draco shook his head, disappearing into the trap door.

Ginny felt a slight trickle of blood slithering out from her nose. She rolled her tired eyes, standing up. Hunched over, Ginny wrenched her sore legs forward. She stumbled up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. Ginny ripped the cloak from her shoulders, jumping from a startling exclamation of a portrait.

"You're back!" it grinned. Ginny jerked her head around, coming face to face with Gordic Gryffindor. She exhaled, relieved, slumping to the floor right in front of the portrait.

"I'm glad it's only you," Ginny sighed smiling up at him.

"Only me, what do you mean only me? I was a great wizard in my time! You of all people should know, being in my house!" he exclaimed. Ginny could detect a slight tone of edge in his voice. Suddenly he swung open, revealing a small cabinet. She cautiously approached the cabinet, opening the mahogany handles. Hundreds of bottles were crammed inside.

"Take the midnight blue one in front. It'll hold your fatigue off for a little while," Godric instructed. Ginny nodded, removing the blue orb from the cabinet. She unscrewed the cap, swallowing the whole thing in one gulp.

A thick goo dripped down her throat, coating it with some kind of wax. Ginny could feel it trickling it down her spine, spreading through her body. It sent warm chills through her nose, suddenly easing the pain. Her eyes snapped open, feeling fully alert.

"Wow!" Ginny breathed at the portrait of Godric. He smiled warmly down at her, swinging closed.

"So, are you or are you not going to tell me what happened down in the Slytherin Common Room?" he chuckled.

"Well I almost got caught twice, but it was well worth it!'' Ginny sneered, pulling Draco's diary from a fold of the robe. Godric gasped with pleasure.

"You know, I've seen everything that boy has done to you..." Godric pointed out. Ginny gasped.

"You have?" she wondered, her eyes growing big.

"Portraits do get around pretty fast you know..." Godric sighed. "Well, you better get off to bed. It's quite late you know," he mumbled, turning from Ginny. She cocked her head to the side, looking curiously at him. None the less, she pushed herself up off the floor, and entered the common room.

Ginny mindlessly walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, pondering if she really should look inside Draco's journal. She opened the door, stepping inside her dorm room. She snuck quietly to her bed, slipping inside her curtains. Grabbing her bedside lamp, she took it inside with her, quietly lighting it. 

She let the journal sit on her lap for a moment. Sighing, she tore her eyes away from the emerald book. She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, feeling it beckon her back. Picking it up, a wave of eagerness spread over her, she flicked open the cover.

__

I've felt this before... Ginny thought, trailing back to her memories of Tom. Her breath becoming hard and sharp, she flicked to the last page. Unwillingly she let her eyes trace over his last entry. She gasped finding her name scattered all over the page.

The words became blurry, as she felt drowsiness consume her once more. Sharp pain stung through her nose. Feeling the slight trickle of blood from her nose again, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She landed with a great thud on the bed, unconscious.


	6. Unexpected Compliments

Toast Chapter 6 Unexpected Compliments

Ginny blinked her eyes open as a ray of sunlight burst through her eyelids. She raised her arm up, her fingers rubbing her chocolate pools. She stretched, letting out a huge yawn, knocking her curtains aside. A gold glint attracted her eyes to the floor.

"The diary," she breathed, slowly extending her hand out to it. Her hands caressed the soft material, a jolt jumping up her spine. Ginny opened the cover, flicking to the last page. It's completely full? She asked herself, letting her eyes skim the pages. Placing her finger inside, she picked a page. Ginny let her eyes scan over the words. Looking at the date, she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, that must have been back in his fourth year!" she exclaimed, burying her head inside.

~*~

Gah, I can't believe Pansy has drug me to the damned ball. It was such a drag. I could have puked at the site of Granger. Who does she think she is trying to impress everyone!… as if a deranged Mudblood could. Gag me with a chainsaw and put me out of my misery.

It was quite entertaining to see Weasley though. She fixes up nice. And yes, I just said there was a female Weasley. Go figure right? Well just the way she smiled, it lit up the room. Not that I was looking, of course not. Who in their right mind would be staring at a Weasley? But she's got damned good legs... They were just... yeah. And she doesn't have a bad arse either. A whole lot better than Pansy's I'll assure you.

WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL AM I SAYING? Argh, I'm going to bed before mum and dad put me in St. Mungo's.

~*~

Ginny gasped, looking down at her legs. _He's right; they're not that bad..._ she sighed. Eager to read more entries she flipped further on in the book. She figured the date in her head, supposing the entry was around his sixth year.

~*~

God, I swear I am the biggest pansy in the history of the world! Gah! I'm not even fit to be called a teenage boy! ACK! I HATE MYSELF!!!!!! You want to know what happened? Well, I was sitting in the library and this gorgeous Ravenclaw was eyeing me up and down. I pretended I didn't notice. So within five minutes she comes up to me and sits down on my lap. (We were in the back of the library so Pince couldn't see us.) She begins kissing me like wild. Of course I kissed back, but when she stuck her hands down my pants I FROZE. She looked at me like I had ten heads, AND SHE WALKED AWAY!

Now you tell me, what kind of hormonal teenager am I? I can't even get with someone when they want to give it all to me. I could kick myself ten times over and over again. I swear, I wanted to... I just couldn't let myself do it! (Only God knows why!) Oh well, she probably stunk in bed anyway. She's too much of a bookworm to be studying up on sex.

Wonder how a Gryffindor would give it. Probably would be horrible. I can just picture Granger trying... on second thought, don't, squick me with a stick. Brown might be decent being as she doesn't have her head up her fat ass with Gryffindor morals. Baby girl Weasley might be the best. She's developed quite nicely. 

Hey, shoot me, I'm just a hormonal male (not when it comes to actually doing things, but I still am one OKAY?) looking at anything with hooters. And, well, she's got them.

Nevaeh or Pansy both give the best shag in Slytherin, can't decide which would be better. Though it really was quite funny how Nevaeh came onto me... you see

~*~

Ginny tore her eyes away from the paper. She bit her bottom lip uncertainly, glancing back at the page. She regretted it moments later. A crimson blush spread across her face as she read part of Draco's play by play of his snog. Her eyes widened as she quickly flipped the page.

"That's funny, he's skipped a few months..." Ginny murmured. She cocked her head to the side, observing the entry.

~*~

Not much to write about lately. Life's been boring as hell. It would be more fun killing off Muggles with father than sitting here in a dead stupor. Snape's classes have been the only thing getting me through.

On a brighter note, father sent me an owl today. Said he found out about my looking at the Weasley girl. He wasn't too happy. Threatened me with the usual; death, torture, a day with the Dark lord, etc. Doubt it would be that bad anyway. Kill a few Muggles, rape a couple witches, steal some things. Actually it sounds like a ball. I should look at Weasley more often Eh?

Snape cracked a few good ones at Potty today. Just about fell out of my seat laughing I did. Weasley, the boy, threw me a rather nasty side-glance mumbling something about bouncing ferrets. Snape almost let me sick Crabbe and Goyle on him. I really have to give Ron and what's her face different nickname. I've heard the bloody twins calling him Ronniekins or something. Guess I'll just use that.

~*~

Ginny tilted her head in confusion. _His father tortured him, or at least threatened to? That can't be healthy... _she pondered. She flopped back on her bed, the diary falling shut. She heard a brisk rasping at the door.

"Come in!" Ginny shouted, shoving the diary under her pillow. She heard the door creak partially open.

"Hate to interrupt you, but you already slept through lunch, and I thought you might want to make it to ONE of your classes. Hayley came down today saying you looked rather green. I got you excused from Transfiguration and Charms already, though I doubt Lupin will be happy with your missing his classes two days in a row," Colin shouted through a crack in the door. Ginny peaked out from her curtains, seeing his red-as-a-tomato face.

"What, scared to come in the girl's dormitory? Or are you just trying to sneak in a few pictures of us?" Ginny grinned.

"What do you mean us, you little rascal, you're the only one here. Redheads..." Colin sighed rolling his eyes.

"GAH! What's wrong with being a red head?" Ginny squawked jumping out of the bed. Colin gulped, his eyes getting wide as a furious blush spread across his face. Ginny looked at him quizzically, her eyes tracing down to her body. Her eyes widened upon seeing herself in nothing but her knickers. She yelped, grabbing her sheets, covering herself with them.

"Uh... wow, I'll, Er- I'll just be going now!" Colin blinked, turning around, rushing out of the room. Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.

"Who stripped me down to my knickers?" she huffed, grabbing some clothes, throwing them on. She burst down to the common room.

"What's with the green Gin?" Ron asked her, ruffling her already messy hair. She looked up at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyebrow fluttering up into her forehead.

"Look at youreslf, green sweater, green plaid skirt... You would look like a pear if it wasn't for your red hair!" Harry piped in. Ginny rolled her cold eyes at him. Seeing some of the girls from her dorm room, Ginny excused herself from the trio and trotted over to them.

"Okay, which one of you stripped me down last night?" she growled at them. Hayley stepped out of the group, pushing her curly brown hair behind her ear.

"I did, you were sweating like a pig. I thought I was doing you a favor," she sighed sweetly. Ginny grunted.

"Alright, fair enough answer!" she huffed, trying to find Colin. She spotted his still red face over in the corner, playing chess with Marcus Chapman. Ginny tapped Colin on the shoulder. He remained facing the other way. She tapped him a tad more forcefully on the shoulder. Colin turned around, his camera plastered to his face.

"Gottchya!" he grinned, clicking the flash button. Ginny squinted, her eyes flashing with the light of the camera.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"Just catching the many moods of the gorgeous Ms. Virginia Weasley!" Colin chuckled. Ginny threw him a sideways glance, raising her eyebrow. Colin excused himself from his chess game, standing up.

He bounded out of the portrait. Ginny trotted up beside him. She looked at him, not muttering a word.

"What?" Colin asked, immediately stopping, taking another picture of her. Ginny shielded her eyes from the bright flash.

"You're acting really odd... You've seen me in my knickers before so I don't see why this time was so special that you had to run away," she mumbled, scratching her head. Colin abruptly turned to her.

"You want to know why I blushed Ginny?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"I blushed as any other straight guy would!" Colin spat. Ginny stepped back, unsure of how she should take his statement.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Gods Ginny! You're gorgeous! Every single guy is jealous of me because I get to spend every waking moment with you. Honestly I like it too... who wouldn't want to be in the company of a beautiful woman? You have everything Ginny. You have the perfect look, the perfect hair... even the best smile. Everyone turns when you walk into a room. Every guy wishes he could call you his own, but you want Harry. The one guy you can't get. He wouldn't even treat you right, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if he hurt you more than he already does. Ginny, I know I can't have you... so that's why I'm taking all these pictures of you!" he explained, his head drooping.

"Oh Colin," Ginny gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She slowly extended her hand to his shoulder. He gazed down at her.

"You are a princess, and don't let anyone treat you otherwise," he mumbled, tilting his head down, his eyes closed. Ginny tightened her body in surprise as his warm lips met with her own for an instant. He pulled away upon feeling no response.

"See you Ginny," he nodded, dashing away. She slumped to the floor, not knowing what to make of the whole situation. She slid over to the window, hunger fleeing from her mind.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that! He wasn't supposed to kiss me. We were just going to be friends, and let nothing come between that. What happened… did I really just lose my best friend?" Ginny asked herself, running her fingers through her hair. She faintly heard a rush of students hurrying off to their classes, but stayed in her place. No one disturbed her from her train of thought.

"A Gryffindor, skipping class? Tsk tsk!" Filch's drawing voice cackled from behind her. She ran to the common room, not bothering to mumble a reply.

The door to the sixth year's dorm snapped shut, Ginny's bed curtains ruffling closed. Inside Ginny lit her wand and was staring into Draco's journal.

~*~

What in the hell did I get myself into this time? Sure I was just showing Weasley how much better I was than Potter, but I didn't expect her to be so damned good. Believed it or not she was amazing. Nearly blew my socks off with one damned kiss. Fire crept up my spine when she let my tongue into her mouth. I could have jumped for fucking joy. I couldn't help but kiss her back with everything I had. It took everything to restrain myself from sticking my hands up her shirt, wouldn't want her to know how much I wanted her. I swear she may not have known it, but... lets just say I was a tad bit perky.

It just felt good to kiss someone, and know that they needed it. God, if she didn't feel anything I'll kick myself. What am I talking about, she loved it. Who can resist a Malfoy? Besides, I could even hear her moaning with pleasure as I tickled her insides. She's a slave to me. Shit, this is going to be fun toying with her! And it's not like I don't get any benefits either.

Bloody hell, mother and father are going to send me to St. Mungos for sure. At least they will if they get their hands on this. I'll be sure to make a grand exit from Hogwarts too. 

I know what I'll do... I'll ride out on an imaginary horse. That'll give everyone a good laugh. I can hear them all now 'Malfoys finally gone nutters!' and others will say 'damned waste of a perfectly good man!' I'm laughing already. The best part is that I can actually see myself doing it. It's getting rather late, and I should go to sleep before Crabbe's snoring strip wears off.

~*~

Ginny grunted in anger. _Do they only think of my body?_ She threw the diary down on the floor.

"You've got me into a big mess! Now I have no idea as to how to give you back to him without him knowing I was the one that took you. Gods, this is going to be hard. I can just remember how awful hard it was to get you from him, just imagine how hard it'll be to give it back with him on the constant look out!" she roared at the diary. She flopped onto the bed, not caring that she was missing Lupin's class again.

Exhausted, Ginny let her eyes close. The darkness consumed her, swallowing her into sleepiness. Giving gave up the fight to stay awake, letting her mind carry her off to a sweet dream.


	7. Possibility

Toast Chapter 7 Possibility

"Malfoy!" a sleepy voice called out from behind a bed curtain.

"Malfoy, GET UP!" the voice screeched. A boy stuck his head out of the curtains, his chocolate brown curls blocking his sight.

"I'm up Zabini. I've been up for a while now... thinking," Draco huffed from his bed.

"Still thinking about the break in?" Blaise asked, pulling on a pair of pants.

"Yeah. Still haven't found anything missing but my diary. Don't you think it odd that someone would just come in here to take it? I swear on my grandfather's grave I'll kill whoever stole it myself," he growled, his head poking from his curtains. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he still alive?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. I'm still going to kill them. Or maybe I'll get father to talk to the Dark Lord about it, and he'll kill their family off one by one... Torturing them to no end! BUAHAHAHA! And then..." Draco roared insanely.

"Man, you think too much! Already scheming their demise! You need to lay off the caffeine at nights," Blaise cut in, rolling his eyes. Draco rolled his eyes at he as he walked into the showers.

"Well, it's better to think too much than not thinking enough like Crabbe and Goyle..." Draco chuckled, turning on the water. "Besides, you've been getting into Muggle studies too much. I drink butterbeer at night," he finished, sniggering. Crabbe and Goyle snapped awake upon hearing their names. He heard Blaise let out a hearty laugh as they asked him what he needed.

Draco shed his clothes, stepping into the hot shower. The warm water ran over his skin, relaxing him, letting him forget about the break in. He closed his eyes rubbing them gently with his hands as an attempt to wake himself up. When it failed, he reached aimlessly for the soap; his eyes still closed. 

His hand feeling the absence of his soap compelled him to clamor about the shower stall. His foot covered a rather large object. Eyes still closed he moved his arm downwards to pick it up, only he slipped. He landed headfirst at the bottom of the stall.

"Now that bloody hurt..." Draco moaned, some soapy water slipping into his mouth. Rather annoyed, he spit it out.

"You got a girl in there who doesn't want you Malfoy?" Blaise chortled from the other room. Draco grunted, standing back up. He quickly washed up, wrapped a towel around himself, and stepped out into the dorm to gather some of his clothes.

"I don't see why you insist on using this bathroom when you can use the Prefect's one with me!" Pansy winked at him from an opening in the curtains of Blaise's bed.

"Parkinson, all just wouldn't be right in the world if I took a shower with the likes of you again!" Draco cooed at the blonde. Suddenly her head was pulled back inside the bed. Draco could hear angry mumbling.

"Pansy, you're here to snog me, not talk to Draco!"

"Oh but you I know I want you both Zabini..."

"Sod off Parkinson,"

With that Draco could hear Pansy snogging Blaise like mad. Snogging in the dorms... always my favorite thing to watch in the mornings... Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing his uniform. He dressed, topping his outfit off with a silky green cloak. He gazed into the mirror.

"Very nice dear. You look marvelous, simply marvelous!" it praised. Draco turned swiftly from the mirror, walking up the stairs into the common room.

"Draco dear, can I take my rain check now?" a sixth year who was sitting quite provocatively on the couch asked him as she flashed her bright green eyes at him. She flipped her chestnut brown hair behind her shoulder. Getting up, she walking over to him. Pressing her large chest against him she batted her eyelashes sweetly.

"I don't like being walked out on you know..." she cooed, sugar dripping from her voice. Not wanting to listen to her babble any longer, Draco bent down kissing her forcefully. He shoved his tongue in her mouth harshly, bruising her tongue. She received it willingly, letting her teeth graze it. Draco felt no emotion as he wrapped his arms around her waist_. She's usually a good snog for me..._ he thought it odd, but continued kissing her. 

His hand 'accidentally' slipped up her shirt. Draco could feel her grimace at his touch. She moaned with pleasure, her hands skirting around the waistline of his pants. He rolled his eyes, which were still open, and pulled away from her. He shoved her away from him, watching her stumble across the floor bitterly.

She gasped with surprise, her eyes flaming with anger. "What's the matter with you today?" the girl asked tartly.

"Look, I don't care if you have a girl, but you don't need to be so cold to ME!" she snarled walking away. Draco let out an icy, shrewd laugh.

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Draco asked, flashing a death stare at the girl. "Because if you had, you best remember it quick... I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, who is close to the Dark Lord. Do not treat me with disrespect," Draco bellowed, his gray eyes narrowing into slits. The girl batted her eyelashes at him.

"Of course, how could I?" she cooed, biting her bottom lip. She walked up to kiss him, but he turned swiftly on his heel, walking out of the common room, leaving the fuming girl behind.

"Malfoy... MALFOY!" someone shouted rushing up behind him. Draco turned around, seeing Crabbe and Goyle panting, stopping at his side.

"You-forgot-us!" Crabbe heaved, resting his arms on his knees striving to catch his breath. 

"Oh damn, how could I?" Draco snerked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He turned sharply on his heel and marched into the great hall, Crabbe and Goyle following like dogs on his heels.

He pushed open the doors with great pride, strolling over to the Slytherin table. He sat down carelessly, Crabbe and Goyle seating themselves on either side of him. Draco was just about to reach for a pancake when a cold hand grabbed at him before he got the chance. He looked coldly up at the owner of the hand.

"Professor Snape,"

"Mr. Malfoy,"

"Er- Yes Professor?"

"I need to talk with you. It's about the 'stolen object'... Needless to say I think you'll want to come with me," Snape hissed, pulling Draco from the table. Although Draco was seventeen, Snape jerked him up with ease, dragging him to the dungeons. 

Snape didn't speak a word until they were safe in his office. He secured his door with a simple spell. Sharply, he turned to Draco.

"Tell me everything that happened..." he drawled, black eyes staring Draco down. After Draco's fairly boring recap of the night Snape leaned back in his chair, rubbing his goatee somewhat thoughtfully.

"Smells like Potter..." he finally sighed. Draco looked up at him moderately curious.

"Potter, Sir?"

"Yes Potter. Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you stay on the lookout," A conniving grin spread across the pair's face.

"Yes Sir, of course." Draco sneered, a new glint in his eye. He understood their silent agreement, and couldn't help the jump in his step as he walked back to the great hall for breakfast.

Finally seated, he grabbed for the last pancake, choking it down hungrily. As soon as he was done he piled other random objects on the plate, gulping those down as well. 

His attention couldn't help but be drawn to a certain Gryffindor. Her red hair fanned out neatly over her shoulders as she munched daintily on a piece of fruit. He watched her laugh, her eyes sparkling with joy. Draco snapped his eyes from her, staring determinedly at his plate of food. Blaise clapped him on the back.

"Good to know I'm not the only one staring at that Gryffindor," he chuckled pulling a chair up to Draco. Draco's gray eyes contracted at Blaise's words.

"What in God's name are you talking about Zabini?" he snapped, shoving a sausage in his mouth.

"You know, that redhead over there. Sure she's a Gryffindor, but boy does she have a nice body! Ow ow!" Blaise catcalled, leaning back on his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

"You lay off her... you hear?" Draco warned, suddenly twisting around to face Blaise. He looked at Draco as if he had ten heads. An awkward silence passed between the two. Finally Draco spoke up.

"You know her brothers would kill you if you laid a finger on her little pure body..." Draco finished. Blaise looked back at the ceiling. 

"Oh, thought you had claimed dibs on her already or something," Blaise laughed, his chocolate curls bouncing about his face. Draco sighed.

"I'm going to class," he mumbled, pushing his seat in forcefully. Blaise looked half back at him, shaking his head as Draco disappeared into the main hall.

"Who in the hell does he think he is, trying to get with a Gryffindor... stupid dumb-ass. Not like she'd actually go for him, the poor thing's smitten with me!" he cackled to himself knocking into a small figure. He heard a familiar gasp escape the person's lips. He glanced down, a redheaded girl picking up her books. She reached for a gold lined book, which was clad in green.

"Well, aren't you going to say 'excuse me'?" Ginny asked, looking up at him, her eyes constricting into daggers. A cruel laugh escaped his lips. _Just who I wanted to see!_ he thought.

"No." Draco said the word nonchalantly, shaking his head. Ginny huffed with anger, standing up.

"You know you're an insufferable Prat, don't you?" she scowled, accidentally tripping over a forgotten book that lay on the floor.

Ginny's books flew everywhere as she flapped her arms haphazardly in the air, trying to regain her balance. The effort failing, she braced herself for the heavy fall that was about to come. Not knowing what else to do, Draco extended his arms out to her, catching her just in time. She opened her eyes skeptically as she fell into Draco's silky cloak. 

He could feel her wrap her fingers around his cloak, her body gradually slipping to the floor. He snaked his arms around her waist, picking her upright. He couldn't help but bury his head in her soft hair. Draco inhaled her cinnamon scent with delight, holding her tighter to him.

Eventually he felt her ignorance leave her as she held him as he held her. She clung tightly to him, her fingers digging into his cloak, as if she needed him. He lost himself in the moment, looking into her doe brown eyes. She looked up at him, he could tell she wanted him to kiss her as she licked her lips hungrily.

For some reason, he felt compelled to meet her every desire, swooping down, kissing her softly. He heard her moan with pleasure upon the tender pressure of his lips. She pressed herself to him, sending an electric bolt up his spine. He kissed her back as if he was on air, her tongue sneaking into his mouth. His heart began pounding wildly against his chest, putting him on a high he had never been on before.

He felt himself pushing her away, breaking the kiss. His composure coming back to him, he smirked nastily at her.

"Go on Weasley, go back to where you belong!" he drawled. A silent tear leaked down her cheek, causing a pang of guilt light in his chest.

"Who says where I do and do not belong?" Ginny squeaked out.

"Me!" He sneered, flashing his gray eyes at her.

"You know you're an insufferable Prat, don't you?" she repeated, anger sparking in her eyes. He rolled his own at her, causing her to blush an angry red.

"You listen to me when I'm talking to you Malfoy. I won't have any of this from YOU. You little piece of scum!" she spat at him, retrieving the book she had tripped over in the first place.

"No, YOU listen..." Draco growled, grabbing her wrist. "No one talks to me like that! You will apologize!" he sneered staring coldly into her brown eyes. She recoiled from his touch, nodding her head. He felt her shaking under his hand, finally letting her go.

"Sorry," she whispered dashing off into the hallway.

__

That was an odd book she was carrying... I seem to recognize it. Draco thought to himself. He waved the thought away, walking to his first class.


	8. A New Idea

Toast 08 A New Idea

A warm spring breeze danced across Ginny's bare toes as she sat by the lake. Her flaming hair streamed out behind her, giving her a godly appearance. A tired sigh escaped her lips, a sad gaze in her eyes.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" she asked herself, running her fingers through her hair. Lazily she tossed a piece of toast to the giant squid, watching it speed to the surface for it.

"You all right Ginny?" Harry asked from behind her. She snapped around, a flush rising in her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, too afraid to say anything. She slowly turned back to the lake, fixing her eyes on the still water; making sure the diary was safely tucked inside her robes.

"Virginia, talk to me... Talk to us! Do you know how worried Ron has been for the past few months? You've skirted everyone in the hallway, you don't even talk to Colin anymore!" Harry lectured, placing a hand on her shoulder, seating himself next to her on the moist grass.

"That's right, Harry, Ron has always been the only one who's truly cared about me!" she growled angrily, her cold eyes snapping to him.

"What do you want me to do Ginny? Follow you to find out what's wrong, sneak out behind you when you wander off late at night? What do you want me to say?" he huffed, turning her to him. She rotated her face in his hands, avoiding his eyes. Ginny flinched at the idea of Harry following her when she snuck up to the Astronomy tower, mostly to 'coincidentally' bump into Draco. She tightened her soft lips, signifying she would give no answer.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE Ginny! You know that? You used to be bright and witty and cheerful, but now no one can even talk to you without receiving a harsh retort. What happened? Do you still..." Harry questioned, trailing off. For the first time Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, looking past the windows of his soul.

"Gods you're beautiful when you open up," he sighed, his hand trailing to her cheek. Faintly, she recoiled from his touch. It was so warm, and inviting; not what she was used to.

"Maybe this will bring you back to us Gin," Harry murmured, tilting his head down to hers. His lips covered her own, but Ginny felt an absence with his touch. She pressed her lips against his, expecting the kiss she had been dreaming of to flood her body and soul, only blank feelings dropped into the pit of her chest. She pushed off of Harry, scooting a short distance away.

"What about Hermione?" she inquired suspiciously, suddenly afraid that she had just ruined everything for her friend.

"She told me to Gin, we're all worried about you, we wanted to help you. Ron and Hermione thought it best if I came down here and talked to you. We agreed if I could do anything to bring you back, I should do it. That's how dearly everyone wants the old Ginny, will you please just consider it?" he explained. Ginny's jaw dropped with disgust. Too stunned to say anything, her mouth flapped open and closed. 

Finally thinking of something to say, she spat at Harry. "You wanted to help me? I think I'm far beyond what you may call 'help' Harry! YOU certainly didn't help by kissing me either. What would that have accomplished, ruining yours and Hermione's relationship? I don't think I could EVER bring myself to that. Wouldn't you think that I would figure it out after a while that nothing was real with you? Do you really think I'm so far off the deep end that I would hurt my friend? I may be distant, but then again I always have been, haven't I? You never let me in on your little group, I was never your friend so don't pretend to be mine now!" Ginny grumbled, standing up. She straightened her skirt, preparing to march off.

"Ginny, I have ALWAYS been your friend. I thought that, well- since you liked me... Er- we all thought that my kissing you might bring you back to us. It's like Tom did something to you down in the chamber and it's just now affecting you." Harry cooed, wrapping his hand around her wrist, preventing her from leaving. She growled under her breath.

"Well, do me a favor and DON'T look out for me anymore. I already have six brothers who look after me. Besides, I'm a big girl, I can swish my own wand and everything!" Ginny smiled sarcastically. Catching her signals, Harry let go of her wrist, looking at her quizzically, not able to understand her. 

"Thanks, now I've got a lets-get-Ginny-evil meeting to attend to with Tom," she jabbered angrily, marching back to the castle. Harry sat by the lake, watching her disappearing back as she left him alone and confused.

"Who does he think he is kissing me? And then telling me it meant nothing! So much for a gentleman..." she hissed as she approached the Main Hall's doors.

"Looks like I was better, judging from the way you pushed off him," a boy sneered from behind her. Her eyes widened, a look of subdued glee spreading across her face, as she gawked up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"I really don't have time for you right now Malfoy," Ginny growled, hiding her joy.

"Was he less than everything you dreamed, Weasley?"

"Don't see why it's any of your business. Furthermore, I'm not the pathetic excuse of a hormonal teen, you are! I should be asking you if that Ravenclaw was less than everything you dreamed... Oh wait, you never even got the chance to see, you were too scared of her!" Ginny laughed, pushing open the doors to the castle. Draco stood outside, his jaw dropping to the floor, giving him the appearance of a gaping fish.

"Come, come Malfoy, don't let your father find that I left you speechless. Or is that what you want, maybe I should tell him so you can go ruin people's lives and maybe even rape a few women with the Dark Lord!" she batted her eyelashes sweetly at him. "Oh and I don't need this anymore, I think I've actually got it memorized!" she finished, throwing his diary back at him. He stood, staring at her for a moment, looking down at her muddy feet.

"And do refrain from looking at my legs, I know they're nice but they're not for you!" she chortled walking away, leaving Draco lost for words for the first time in his life.

Feeling confident and self-assured, Ginny bounded up to her dormitory to find refuge and rest. She had had a tough day thinking about Malfoy, being kissed by Harry and then telling Malfoy off.

"Ha, bed! How nice it is to see you!" Ginny sighed happily, flopping down on her four poster bed. She kissed her pillow, resting her head on its soft, plushy cover.

"Er- you alright?" Hayley asked, peeking her head inside Ginny's curtains.

"Yes, just tired," Ginny called, her words hardly comprehendible since she was plunged headfirst into her pillow, her stuffed monkey secured safely in her arms.

"It's just that you've been so quiet lately, always sitting in your bed with your curtains closed, you know, reading something..." Hayley breathed sitting down next to Ginny. Ginny groaned, removing her head from her cold pillow and sat up, her monkey still in her hands.

"You wanna know what I was reading all that time?" Ginny asked, a sly gleam in her eyes.

"Well of course, I've only been trying to ask you since you and Colin started fighting!" Hayley replied eagerly, her sugar brown curls bouncing up and down.

"Draco Malfoy's DIARY!" Ginny whispered in Hayley's ear. Ginny watched with amusement, as Hayley's eyes grew wide.

"No... THE Draco Malfoy? Holy Cricket, how in the world did you manage to even get it?" she asked, almost too stunned to say anymore.

"Well, first I snuck into his dormitory... and then I took it and ran! That's all, it was easy as taking candy from a baby!" Ginny smirked as a pang of guilt hit her for lying. After all, it wasn't exactly all that easy stealing something from Draco Malfoy.

"I don't believe you. Did he try to do something to you again? You know, I saw him kiss you on our first day back..." Hayley giggled, watching Ginny's eyes grow wide.

"You did? Oh gods I feel embarrassed!" she whimpered, a crimson blush spreading from cheek to cheek.

"That's really not a good color for you..." Hayley huffed.

"What's not?" Ginny asked.

"The blush... You look as red as a tomato and it clashed horribly with your hair!" Hayley smiled warmly. Ginny threw a playful punch at her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Hayley, you got my Ginny back!" Colin laughed, pushing her bedside curtains aside. Ginny threw a confused look at Hayley.

"Alright Gin, this is how it goes... Colin was really sorry for anything he did and he wanted to apologize to you, but he was too afraid you were still mad so he had me come and talk to you. I really did enjoy our conversation, sit with us at breakfast tomorrow? You can even bring your monkey if you want to!" Hayley explained, letting a soft chuckle escape her lips as she looked at Ginny's ragged monkey.

"Oh, uh sure... But his name is Frank." Ginny replied lamely. _So it had all been a plan to get Colin to talk to me again, how pathetically rude._ Ginny huffed to herself turning to Colin. Hayley stood up, clearing her throat.

"Well, I think I shall leave you two alone..." and with that she pushed Colin inside, pulled the curtains closed, and walked away.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I kissed you before... It's just that I really liked you, and I still do, but I know I don't have a chance, especially when I'm being compared to Harry; and I never dreamed that it would ruin our friendship-" Colin rambled.

"Colin, do you remember what you first said to me the day we 'officially' became friends?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side. Colin shook his head no.

"You told me that we would be friends forever, none of that mushy stuff you see in Muggle films will ever happen. That we would do anything and everything together and nothing would split us apart,"

"And I broke two parts of that pack, I kissed you and then let you go. Gods Ginny, I'm sorry, you needed a friend and I was nowhere to be found..." Colin sighed, pulling Ginny into a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, a tear leaking down her cheek.

"I missed you..." she choked out.

"I missed you too Gin," he sighed rubbing her back as she pulled tighter to him. "We'll get Malfoy back, after all he is the one that caused all this. Am I correct?" he asked her, she nodded her head, pulling away as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Here, this is what we'll do..." Colin began, whispering in Ginny's ear.

~*~

"ZABINI!" Draco roared from his four poster bed as he flipped angrily through his diary.

"You rang, dear cousin of mine?" Blaise asked, stumbling into the Dorm room. His hair was set awry on his head, water droplets falling from free tendrils of hair; he had obviously just stepped out of the shower. Blaise plopped down on Draco's bed, looking at the book he was holding.

"Looks like you found your diary, good job mate. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my shower."

"I do mind. Sit back down." Draco growled, tugging the towel, which was covering Blaise's waist. Fortunately it stayed in its place as Blaise was awkwardly jerked back onto the bed.

"You realize that Crabbe and Goyle are going to deprive me of my beloved hot water if you don't let me get back to my shower?" Blaise asked, looking sideways at Draco.

Not paying attention to a word Blaise had said, Draco began ranting to Blaise. "Do you know who had my diary? Let me give you a hint... they're a Gryffindor!"

"Was it that little redheaded dish you were snogging in the Astronomy Tower, oh, ever since the beginning of the year?" Blaise asked, a sly look plastered to his face. Draco's eyes sharpened.

"SHE was hitting on me, and yes, it was her. How did you know?" Draco mumbled, looking his cousin square in the eye. His look would have normally made anyone flinch, but Blaise was obviously used to it.

"Had a hunch it was her since it was missing. Really, the way she looked at you in the Great Hall... it gave away everything. May I get back to my shower now?" Blaise sighed; rubbing his sopping wet hair.

"No, you're going to sit here and devise a plan with me..." Draco roared shooting daggers at Blaise, actually making him shiver.

"Yes... all right. Anything for my cousin, just let me put on some clothes since I evidently won't be finishing my shower until later tonight."


	9. Urges

Toast Chapter 9 Urges

Ginny walked into the Great Hall the next morning, rubbing her eyes; convinced that if she moved them enough they wouldn't collapse on her. She tiredly plopped down by Colin; her hair set all a mess. Placing some toast on her plate, she spread the strawberry jam over it neatly. A huge yawn escaped her lips as she went to take a bite. Suddenly, she turned to Colin.

"I know what we'll use! TOAST! After all, it is what got me into this mess anyway!" Ginny exclaimed. Colin looked at her a bit funny, but nodded his head.

"Did you memorize the incantation yet? It's a bit more complicated than your average day charm. I'm not even sure if Flitwick would teach it," Colin asked, rubbing his head tiredly. Not only had they stayed up until all hours of the night, but also they had woken up early so they could talk without anyone hearing. Ginny hadn't thought it necessary, but Colin stuck to his idea stubbornly. She tried to take another bite of her toast, but another yawn blocked its way.

"I STILL don't understand why we had to get up so darn early. It is five o'clock in the morning and we BOTH just went to bed an hour ago!" Ginny whined a cute little pout on her face.

"Because I said so!" he laughed, flicking her freckled nose. She stuck her tongue out at him, and wasn't surprised when he crossed his eyes and began jumping around as if he was a chimpanzee.

"Guess who I am..." Colin asked amidst all the jumping and squawking.

"Who?" she asked lazily; mulling a thought in her head.

"Malfoy!" he chuckled, sitting back down after getting many strange and disapproving looks from the teachers that were up and about. Ginny rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"Now that we've talked, I'm going back to bed," she sighed, stumbling out of the Great Hall's doors. Colin shrugged his shoulders and munched on a fatty piece of bacon.

A smile lit Ginny's face as she thought of sleeping in late. After all, it was Sunday, and she had no classes to attend. She bumped into something firm and hard; thinking it was just the wall again. (She had a tendency to walk into walls believe it or not.) Lazily, she looked up into cool, gray eyes. Instead of gasping like she normally did, she just groaned.

"It's you again,"

"Your point?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow as he always had, looking skeptically at her.

"Get out of my way. I need my beauty rest and no one is going to stop me. Not you, not Harry, not Dumbledore, not even Tom. Now if you'll excuse me-" Ginny began, but was rudely cut off by Draco.

"Tom?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle... you know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Actually we're old chums, it's just when he betrayed me and tried to kill me to get power for himself and then disappeared, things didn't exactly wind up peachy keen between the two of us. So I guess he could only stop me by magic because I'd spit in his face if he tried to talk to me. Now PLEASE let me pass!" she grunted. Draco laughed in her face.

"I REALLY don't have time for this, and you're really hacking me off, so move!" she snapped, willing to give anything to be sleeping in her bed.

"I don't think I shall," he sneered, a smile in his eye. Ginny huffed out in anguish as Draco Malfoy gently shoved her off her last nerve.

"You're slick and sly and think your cunning, but you'll never guess to you what's coming. You sneer and laugh; well you're just one great arse. For all those who you have tortured, this hopefully will bring their fortune. You laughed at me, so let it be. I end this here and now, you are toast you flaming cow!" she spat out the incantation, waving her wand from inside her pocket. Draco hadn't realized it was a spell, but looked at her as if she should be at St. Mungos.

"You need to go to Pomfrey more than anything else, or maybe a shrink..." he laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He let out a small chuckle, moving out of Ginny's way and slid into the Great Hall.

"Finally, bed!" Ginny smiled, and trudged up the stairs.

~*~

"Didjya do it?" Blaise asked, thudding down next to Draco.

"Yeah, she didn't notice though." Draco snorted with laughter. Blaise clapped him on the back.

"Good Job mate!"

"Why do you always say 'mate'? It's uncommonly irritating."

"Because I can. Pass the toast please." Blaise asked, looking expectantly at Draco. Draco felt his bladder suddenly expand, water filling it up to the brim. He felt as if he were about to burst. Draco ran out of the Great Hall and into the nearest boy's toilet. When he returned, he received odd glances from most of his fellow Slytherins.

"What in bleeding tarnation was that all about? I just asked you to pass the bloody toast!" Blaise howled. Draco's eyes grew wide once again as he sped off to the toilets. This time, Blaise followed him.

"Holy cricket, what's the matter with you? I say toa-" Blaise began, but Draco kicked him in the shins before he could finish the word.

"Don't say that word to me again or I'll rip this pipe off the wall and thrash you with it!" Draco hissed, washing his hands in the sink

"You may be an ornery little bastard, but you sure are a clean, ornery little bastard! All right, all right. I won't say it again. I'll give word to the others too okay?" Blaise rolled his eyes, walking out of the bathroom, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"This is really going to piss me off..." Draco mumbled, stomping out of the bathroom. A stray tendril of hair flew into his face, he swatted at it angrily, but it remained in its place.

"Now I remember why father made me slick my hair back!" he grumbled, kicking a stone on the floor. He watched in amusement as it smashed a vase to pieces. 

The sounds of feet padding on the floor swept into his ears. Looking around, seeing that there was no one else to pin it on, Draco ran; he ran like he had never run before. He dashed by the Great Hall, ducking into the dungeons, coming face to face with Professor Snape.

"I hear your journal has been returned into your possession. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. How did you ever manage to do it? Who was the thief?" he inquired, twiddling his thumbs in anxiety.

"Just misplaced it sir. Found it under my bed, that's all," Draco lied, not knowing why he felt the need to protect Ginny from Snape's wrath. He came to the false conclusion that he only wanted to deal with her himself.

"Yes, yes Mr. Malfoy. Move along now, there's no need to sit in the dungeons all day. Sharpen your Quiddich skills, we DO have a gave this Friday and if you want to beat Potter I suggest you practice," Snape growled, dismissing Draco. Draco made a rather rude gesture to Snape's back before he went to prowl about the castle.

~*~

It hadn't been three hours before people began waking Ginny up from her much needed slumber. Someone tapped impatiently at her shoulder, trying to wake her. Ginny half woke up; but didn't stir. The person began jabbing at her shoulder, hissing at her to get up under their breath. Ginny rolled over; her eyes still glazed from sleep. She mumbled at them and started swatting at their face. Bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes zoomed into view.

"Erg, Hermione give me five more minutes... PLEASE!" Ginny babbled, her eyes fluttering shut. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh as she called from someone out in the hallway. Harry and Ron timidly stepped inside.

"Help me with her, she won't budge!" she whispered, pointing at Ginny's motionless body. Ron and Harry looked at each other, then moved to get Ginny up. Ron tried to pick up her head while Harry hoisted up her legs. Ginny's body immediately tensed, making it ten times heavier.

"We'll murder her if we carry her down the stairs like that. You'd think that after being her brother for sixteen and a half years I could pick her up. She's one stubborn mule I tell you. She used to do this when Mum tried to pick her up out of bed in the mornings when we were little," Ron sighed, sitting down on her bed. Harry groaned.

"I don't feel like waiting another couple hours to talk to her just because she decided to stay up with Colin all night... not to be rude or anything..." Harry added, running his fingers through his hair. Ginny snapped up, shoving the blankets off her body.

"I've already hexed someone just because they wouldn't let me sleep. Ron can tell you I get awful grumpy so please go complain and moan somewhere else, particularly where I can't hear you if that's not asking too much. After all I did hex Malfoy, your enemy, so I guess I did you a favor. Please repay me and let me sleep for just another hour!" she snapped, shooting daggers at them all with her eyes. They stumbled back, appearing to be afraid of her.

"You listen here Ginny, you have been nothing short of awful to us all year. We've tried to be nice to you; we've tried to be patient; but I, for one, won't take this anymore. No one deserves to be treated like dirt, and something has to be wrong with you if you're acting like this. You used to be kind and gentle. A genuine soul, but now you are just seeking revenge and wreaking havoc on everyone who tries to stick by your side. You may not consider me your best friend, Ginny, but I'll always think of you as someone I can talk to. I don't know where that Ginny went. She's gone and now you're here. I've been putting up with you in hopes of getting her back, but now I see that it's useless. Something is eating away at you, but you won't tell anyone what it is. How can you expect us to help you if you won't let us get in close proximity to you?" Hermione exploded, breathing gently. She almost seemed calm, but Ginny could tell she was enraged.

"It's always me isn't it? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I just got tired of tagging along with the famous 'trio'? Do you honestly expect me to try to work my way in with you after you've kept me out of your little circle for years? Well something's coming to you if you honestly believe that. I am not a puppet anymore. I am not going to be walked all over, and I need someone who will treat me special, not as just one of the Weasley's, or Ron's little sister. You all can't offer me that, so why should I try to wiggle my way in anymore? It's useless and now that I've seen that I'm through with all of this. Get out of my room. No Ron, you stay!" Ginny roared at them. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, telling them he would be out in a second, and turned to Ginny.

He didn't offer words, he didn't offer scorn, he just hugged Ginny. He embraced her whole-heartedly, not caring what she had just said. He patted her hair gently, kissing her forehead.

"So you hexed Malfoy?" he asked her, looking at her sweetly. Ron had always been her favorite brother. He was always the one that understood what she was going through.

"Yeah, and I stole his diary," Ginny smiled coyly. Ron goggled at her.

"You what?" he stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"You heard me Ronald Weasley!" she grinned.

"What was in it? What did he write about?" Ron asked eagerly, waiting for more. Ginny opened her mouth, only she couldn't talk. The words she was trying to form wouldn't form themselves, and she just sat there mumbling nonsense to her brother.

"You okay Gin?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, it's just that, I can't tell you..." she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Of course you can! I may tease him about it, but that's nothing big!" Ron exclaimed, trying to convince his sister to tell him.

"No Ron, I physically can't tell you. My body won't let me. It's as if a sock is gagged in my mouth every time I try to tell you. I'm sorry!" Ginny sighed.

"Well try writing it down," Ron snapped, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. Ginny took up the quill in her hand, and began to scratch on the parchment, but she could only manage to write squiggles before the quill flew out of her hand. She gazed up at Ron, horrified.

"Looks like he hexed you as well," Ron groaned, disappointment dripping from his voice.


	10. The Final Blow

Toast chapter 10 The Final Blow

After trying things for hours, Ron stomped out of Ginny's room annoyed and angry. If truth be told, Ginny pushed him out of her room. He had tried everything from counter-hexes, charms, ancient incantations; but nothing worked, not to mention it hurt her head. They were both convinced that Draco had used dark magic to keep Ginny quiet. Ron hadn't known that Ginny had resolved to go to the dungeons looking for Draco that evening.

Later that night, she slipped a nightgown on, covering herself with a scarlet robe. Her dainty feet slid into petite, lion slippers. Ginny picked up her wand, tiptoeing out of her room. She slid past a few fifth years creeping up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Seeing that no one was in the common room and that they were all tucked safely into their beds, Ginny slipped out of the portrait.

Her feet made little pitter-patters on the floor as she walked, holding up her wand for light. She whispered a charm, which would glow red when Filch or a prefect was nearing so she wouldn't get caught. Slowly her wand's tip changed from a piercing white to a light pink to a crimson red. Ginny didn't notice until the last moment, but it was already too late. A cold hand circled her mouth, covering it fully. It pulled her sharply into a firm body.

"Weasley, out prowling I presume?" Draco hissed, silky blonde tendrils falling lightly onto her cheek, he was so close, Ginny could almost taste him. She shuddered under his presence… her knees feeling weak. He swept a giant cloak over the both of them. She could no longer be seen, but all she could focus on was the fact that she was alone with Draco. An unwanted feeling of bliss shot through her bones. She flinched, recalling the fact that she couldn't contain herself when she was with him.

She had been staring at him, her jaw hanging half open. He smirked at her, making her come back to consciousness. She tore her doe-brown eyes away from him, looking at her two feet. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand flew down to her chin. 

Draco's finger tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his frigid eyes. He had never understood why, but he could see everything she was feeling. Her eyes made her an open book, he could bend her to his will, or make her miserable if he pleased.

He felt her shiver under his touch. She tried to pull away from him, knowing that she shouldn't be there alone with him. A cold, cruel laugh slipped from his lips. She looked curiously up at him, her eyes showing penitence.

"You never answered my question Weasley. Looks like I'll have to take you into my private quarters for questioning," he sneered. Her eyes grew wide. Draco inwardly smiled, knowing that she couldn't, and wouldn't, contain herself when she was alone with him. He removed the cloak, tucking it inside his satin robes. He began striding ahead, expecting Ginny to follow him. She stood where she was.

A feeling of unjust immorality was panging in her head. Her heart was begging her to follow him. Begging to let herself go in her feelings, to be set free. If she was ever to escape the black hole she had burried herself in since her first encounter with Tom, she had to be with Draco.

He was the only one that she could let herself go with. He wouldn't hold her back, or tell her she was wrong. No one could tell her that something she felt so strongly about would be wrong. No one person could stir her feelings. Perhaps it was just that she felt the need to rebel, but she knew that what she sensed was meant to be. She didn't know how or why, she just did.

"I said come Weasley," Draco hissed, he had turned around, staring fiercely at her. Not knowing what was going on, Ginny felt her feet picking themselves up, following Draco. A peep of fear flew from her lips. She looked from her feet to his gallivanting face. She stopped trying to fight the curse, letting it take its course. Ginny let her feet follow Draco to a hidden chamber in the Slytherin Dormitory.

The walls were lined with an emerald green wallpaper; black leather couches scattered about the room. It seemed nothing had a specific place. In the middle of the bumble was a tall four poster bed. She felt herself sit down on the silky bed, her back leaning on few of the many soft pillows. Sparse candles were strewn about the room, giving it a dim glow. Crimson flames tipped with silver licked the tips of the fireplace; it gave the room a certain chill she had only felt in the Slytherin Common Room.

Ginny shivered, her hands rubbing her arms as an attempt to warm them. She looked up upon feeling Draco's steadfast gaze on her. She couldn't help but let her eyes flick over his body. An emotion she hadn't felt before aroused within her. She stood up, gliding over to him. Ginny looked as a flaming angel, her hair setting a fiery halo about her head.

Her soft lips pressed eagerly to his own, her hands fingering his studded belt. She begged him to open his mouth, to let her explore his vast wonderland. She needed him more than ever at that moment.

Kissing Draco was never the same; it was exciting and new each time. He took her to a new level, a place she never thought existed. It was like a tropical paradise she never wanted to leave. She had to get more, and once she had it, she didn't want it to ever stop.

Ginny coaxed her tongue inside his mouth, his own slipping into hers. He caressed the inside of her mouth, tickling her insides. She pressed her chest into him, setting him on fire. Her fingers flew up to his chest, unsatisfied with only a kiss. She wanted more; she wanted all of him. Her tiny fingers worked steadily, unbuttoning his shirt. Soon it lay on the floor; Draco working equally as eager to unbutton her nightgown, her robe and slippers already lay forgotten on the cold, marble floor.

Ginny tilted her head back as Draco kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan as he did something particularly pleasurable on her neck. His lips moved down to her roughly bare chest, kissing her shoulders, anything he could get his lips on. He kissed each freckle that lay on her face. Draco looked down at her, surveying her milky skin flecked with freckles, her hair curling slightly from the heat. He lightly lifted her up, feeling the need to lay with her. She wrapped her legs around him provocatively, causing his pants to stir.

Ginny heard Draco groan with passion, as she let her fingers tease the line of his pants. She quickly undid the clasp that held his pants closed, slipping them off his legs. She couldn't help but giggle upon seeing the same dragon boxers she had seen the night she crept into his room.

He paused their kiss, looking questioningly at her. She smiled sensually at him, raising her head up to his, kissing him anxiously. The pause had drove her insane with the need of his lips to be on her again.

He set her down gently on his bed, pushing most of the pillows off it in eagerness. Fingering a soft tendril of hair, he kissed her nose sweetly. Her fiery hair lay spread about his bed, her fruity aroma intoxicating him. He leaned down, letting his lips explore her nearly bare body. As Draco lay on top of her, Ginny wrapped her legs around his own, pushing her hips into him.

He pressed back into her, gripping her arms firmly, needing her support. The next day she would discover five purple bruises on each arm where he clutched her. It didn't matter at that moment how much he was hurting her; she wanted it. She needed him as fiercely as he needed her. He was aroused, and it was pushing violently into her leg.

Ginny's breaths became ragged with fear. Fear of giving everything to him, of giving up her virginity. Her body shook, silent tears leaking from her eyes as she kissed Draco. He stopped upon feeling her tremble, he pulled away from her, surveying what he had done. She turned in the bed, facing him. Draco huffed, pulling his shirt and pants back on. Ginny reached out to him as to draw him back to her.

Feeling him leave her was the worst thing she had experienced in her life. All the warmth escaped her body, leaving her to freeze in her undergarments alone on his suddenly chilly bed. No emotion was in his eyes; she was locked out of him. He was silently pushing her away. It hurt most when he looked at her as if she was filth lying on his bed. As if she was nothing more than a speck of dust, a common prostitute, even. She had almost given herself to him and he stared at her as if she was just one of his whores, she didn't matter to him.

"You don't belong here. Go back to your brother and his little friends," Draco snapped turning his back to her. He didn't know what he would have done to her if she hadn't shaken with fear. She was so pure and innocent, so unlike him. He couldn't live up to it if he hurt her. He had to end it before he did something he regretted. Something like having a child.

"Who are you to say where I belong?" she snapped, pulling her nightgown over head. She pulled her robe tightly to her, sliding her feet into her slippers.

"Don't you get it Weasley? We were nothing, you were just a good snog for the year, but that's it. No one means anything to me, not you, not my family, no one!" he roared truthfully. No one had ever meant anything to him except perhaps his father. He watched her flinch with hurt. A feeling of satisfaction flooded his body. _So this was what was meant to be, _Draco concluded, a cruel grimace creeping about his lips.

"Go to hell," she spat narrowing her eyes.

"Already made reservations," he sneered, opening the door for her, as to shove her out of his room.

"Do us all a favor and fuck a piece of toast Malfoy!" Ginny spat, marching out of the room. Draco growled, rushing to his bathroom.

Ginny stomped all the way back to Gryffindor tower, not caring if she was caught. Fortunately, Filch was at the opposite end of the castle chasing peeves around the trophy room. Instead of going up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, she climbed up the stairs that led to the boy's. She paused momentarily at the door of sixth years, but swung it open without a moment's more hesitation.

She padded over lightly to Colin's bed, opening the curtain of his four poster big enough to admit her, and crept inside. He had been awake reading, but paused to look at her as she crept inside. He shifted in his bed to allow her room. Ginny began to silently cry, hugging Colin forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She cried herself to sleep in his arms.

***

"Poor Ginny has to stay here another year," Harry sighed sorrowfully patting her fiery head. Ron let out a soft chuckle, looking from his sister to his two friends.

"Hey! Just because you three are graduating this year doesn't mean next year won't be a bore here!" Ginny giggled looking at the three.

"You will come to the ceremony, won't you?" Ron asked hopefully. Ginny nodded her head. A huge grin spread across his face.

"You all will be late, your graduation starts in five minutes!" she sighed, hurrying the three, garbed in silky graduation robes, out of the Gryffindor Common Room. They gave her a quick wave goodbye, before they disappeared out into the hall.

She twirled around in her yellow summer robe in front of the mirror to give herself a once over, and then trotted out of the portrait herself. Her trunks had already been packed for the ride home that was to come later that evening, so she didn't have to worry about anything.

Her white sandals made little clicking noises on the marble as she padded down the hall. With a huge heave she opened the doors to the Great Hall, sitting herself down near the front of the Gryffindor table. 

The band of seventh years entered the Great Hall gracefully, lining themselves up in alphabetical order by their respectable tables. Ginny watched them, their eyes filled with pride. Soon, the calling for diplomas began. Hannah Abbot was the first to go, and she received her diploma and citizenship award with honor and pride. They moved across the hall with a certain skip in their step. Ginny couldn't look away when a certain Slytherin was called.

She tried to shun her eyes from his almost genteel form, but felt drawn to him. Draco swept his silky hair behind his ear as he shook Professor Dumbledore's hand. His cloak was lined beautifully with a emerald snake, a silver 's' clasp holding it together around his neck. 

His eyes briefly traveled to hers, but he didn't catch the tears slipping down her cheeks. She never noticed the remorse in his eyes. Would they ever know?


End file.
